There For You
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: Sakura began to cry at her best friend's comfort. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sasuke-kun." He held her tight in his arms and kissed her forehead. "You'll never know."


**dedicated to: **Err'one  
**prompt: **Valentine's Day!  
**rating: **T

**warning: **OOC Sasuke

**summary: **Sakura began to cry at her best friend's comfort. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sasuke-kun." He held her tight in his arms and kissed her forehead. "You'll _never _know."

**REVISED 6.30.14**

* * *

**T**_h_e**r**_e _F**o**_r _Y**o**_u_

(I'll always be there for you.)

.

.

.

He was going to see her leave again to go on her date. She had canceled their own "date" (but, as he knew that she thought, it was more of a "best friends" hangout) to see her boyfriend, Sai. And of course, it was on Valentine's Day, so Sakura had a…reasonably legit reason to leave Sasuke alone at a table while girls mauled him with love notes and chocolates. She liked Sai a lot, and Sasuke assumed he returned the feeling (after all, how could one _not _love someone as loveable as Sakura?), but still felt pangs of jealousy, hurt, and anger within him. He ignored it as best as he could.

After all, it was her special day, and he didn't want to ruin the once-a-year holiday for couples everywhere. Which, by the way, was also the day for singles who had no one to spend the holiday with.

Not to say that Sasuke wasn't attractive. Because really, he was. Very attractive. But the girl that he wanted was his best friend, who viewed him _only _as her friend and nothing more. Sasuke sighed, by himself in the restaurant he reserved for the two of them, a room by themselves, with a single rose with the thorns plucked out in his hand. He twisted it with his fingers and felt the slip of petals through his fingers.

It was silly, but he did this every year. He would always reserve a room for the two of them and then watch her empty seat as she never showed up, probably having the time of her life with Sai or whomever she was dating at that time.

He always planned to give the flower to her and confess everything. If she didn't feel anything for him (which was probably the case), they could still go on being awkward best friends. And if she did, well, screw Sai—Sakura was _his _now. Sasuke smirked at the thought before he heard the pounding on the wall and girls screaming to give him love notes written on napkins—and most of them were girls he'd never even seen before.

This was going to be a long day. But he decided to wait at the table, in case she changed her mind and decided to come. The rose was still twirling in between his fingers.

.

.

.

"Hi, Sai," she said, running up to him, her face rosy and out of breath. It was still winter, and there was a slight chill in the air, so she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and held herself tight. They were at a tree with a wooden swing, one that she and Sasuke used to play on every day when they were younger.

His usually expressionless face remained…expressionless. Still. He didn't smile at her as he usually would, but instead looked at her with eyes that resembled both pity and relief. They were like Sasuke's eyes, she thought, and for some reason she was always reminded of Sasuke whenever she looked at him.

He was her Sasuke-look alike, and she came to grow attracted to him, too, trying to keep out her real feelings for her best friend, who could have any girl he wanted—and he sure as hell probably didn't want _her._

His voice came out monotonous, and dull, as if he had bad news to say. She stepped closer to him, put a hand to his cheek, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Sai pushed her away and turned his back towards her. He breathed out heavily, and she could see the little cloud of air flowing away. His gray skin was blotched with pinkish red, and she wondered why he was acting stranger than usual.

"I think we should break up."

Her heart sank for a second. Perhaps she heard wrong?

"What?"

Sai turned around, and his eyebrows furrowed into a V-shape. He looked away from her, not wanting to see the wave of tears that would come pouring out of her pretty eyes.

"Please don't cry, Sakura."

She sniffed, not believing the bastard that was breaking up with her, on Valentine's Day nonetheless, and he was telling her _not to cry_?

"You're unbelievable."

"I just don't think it's going to work out."

He didn't let her say another word. Instead, he took his keys out of his pocket, pressed a button on his chain, and watched his car light flash up twice before he gave her a small nod, a "sorry," and a good walking-away into the leather seat of his vehicle.

Oh, how she wanted to take his keys and key his car, chipping the paint off while he was forced to look at it and hear the screeching sounds of metal against metal.

"I hate you," she screamed, her tears falling. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Sai stopped before he got into the car. "Well, then, it's easier for us to part. Go run off to your real Sasuke-kun and cry to him about it." He gave her a look of distaste and then drove off into the winter night, leaving nothing behind by clouds of the car and a heartbroken girl.

.

.

.

Sasuke didn't want to wait anymore. He was probably going to kill the rose before she could get it, and the chocolates he had _just _bought for her were probably going to melt from him holding it so firmly. He got up, his ass numb from sitting on the chair for so long, and avoided the crowd of women who were trying to touch him anywhere, as if he were Jesus who could heal anybody. Except that he didn't _want_ to be touched.

Then, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked the caller, read the name, _Sakura_, and quickly froze, running to the bathroom so that nobody could interfere with their time.

"Sakura? Is everything alright?"

He heard sobs on the other line. "Sasuke-kun…can you please pick me up? I'm sorry to bother you, in case you're with somebody, but I need you now…"

He immediately began laced with panic, and he said, "Where are you? I'm going to get you. Stay where you are." He heard more crying on the other end and was pained inside. What did that son of a bitch do to make her cry?

"I'm at our usual place. You know…the tree where—" she began.

"Stay there and don't move."

He put the phone back into his pocket and grabbed his things. She was alone in the cold. And he needed to save her from the hurt.

.

.

.

Sakura sat on the swing until she heard a horn beep. Looking up, she saw Sasuke's shiny black car on the road and him coming out with an extra coat for her. He sat down next to her, kneeling in front, and put the coat over her.

"You're an idiot, Sakura," he said, cold himself. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

He saw the dried tears caked on her face, and she didn't say anything. He repeated himself. "Sakura."

"Sai broke up with me."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and immediately turned red. How dare him, breaking her heart…he wanted to go to that ugly gray alien and knee him right where it hurt.

"I'm going to hurt him," Sasuke said, rising from his knees to go to his car, dragging her with him.

"No!" she said loudly at first. He stopped. "No, Sasuke-kun, please don't. Don't waste your time on him…" she felt the warm liquid drip down her face again. Sasuke faced her, held her tight, and breathed in her scent.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded in response, clutching to his chest.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go back to my house. It's cold and you'll get sick." She nodded in agreement and he led her to his car, turning up the temperature so that she would stop shivering. He took off his own coat and put it over her first one. She looked up at him with sad eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

He made her some hot tea, a remedy for everything, as his mother used to say. She sipped it gently, feeling the scalding liquid touch her lips and burn her tongue.

There was a blanket over her, and her things were on the table across from the sofa where she was sitting on. Sasuke sat next to her and kept her comfort and warmth while she was ready to tear up at any time again.

Sakura snuggled close to him, which made him feel a little nervous—and hot. He was wearing a sweater, and the rose and chocolates were under the sofa pillow he was sitting next to. Sasuke felt a tear drop down onto his shirt and turned to wipe her tears with his thumb.

"Please don't cry, Sakura."

She sniffed again. "That's what Sai said to me."

Sasuke wanted to kill himself now. He was acting like an idiot and saying all the wrong things. That was probably why he didn't know how to give comfort, especially to a girl.

So he didn't say anything, but just held her there while she softly sobbed a little bit into his chest. Valentine's Day was never supposed to be like this, and he made damn sure that when Sakura was asleep, he would drive over to that bastard's house and show him a paintbrush is _really _used.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, her voice a whisper.

"Hn?"

She put her cup of tea down and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He hugged her back, their embrace warm. His hands were on her waist and he felt her body heat radiating off him.

"Sakura…listen to me." She pulled away to look at his face, covered in all seriousness, and said, "You will never know what it feels like because I will always be here."

Sakura let another tear drop and smiled in the kind of pathetic happiness that people get when they're happy. "Thank you," she murmured again, placing her head back into the crook of his neck. He kissed her forehead, stroked her hair, and took the pillow off her gifts.

"For you," he said nervously, looking away so that she wouldn't see the blush on his face. She parted for a second—a second too long, because he immediately felt cold without her, and she took them in her hands.

"Really?"

"Hn."

Sakura pressed her forehead against his and held his face in her hands. "You'd never leave me?"

"Never."

"Promise?" she said. She held her pinky out for him. He crossed his own.

"Of course."

Holding her tight to him, he closed the distance by placing his lips on her gently. It was one flutter, one moment, and one small heaven—but nevertheless it gave them both butterflies anyway.

"Will you be my Valentine instead?" she asked, combing her fingers through his hair.

"Of course."

Sasuke gave her the rose from under the pillow and said, "This is for you."

Sakura held it in her hands. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you."

There are no need for words in love. Only actions. Actions, of course, speak louder than words. So as Sakura allowed herself to rest her head on Sasuke's shoulder, making herself comfortable while he poured her another cup of tea, she realized that he was her everything, and she him. He wrapped a scarf around them both and gave her small kisses on her hair and nose, watching as she yawned, him kissing away her dried tears, and her intertwining his hand with her own.

And on the swing set, made out of wood, the characters of _Sasuke _and _Sakura _were carved into a heart. Sai smiled at his piece of work, putting his kunai down and wishing both of them the best of luck, knowing Sasuke would make her happier than he ever could.

* * *

**Slight changes!**


End file.
